Beating Eggman, Part 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, "Beating Eggman, Part 2". episode recaps from the previous episode, Beating Eggman, Part 1, starting at the White House, then at Doctor Eggman's Fortress where fighter planes and battleships approach the island and then inside the White House. : Recap: Last time, the President ordered an all-out attack on Dr. Eggman's island base. : Military advisor: It'll be a two-pronged assault from both sea and air. shifts to the interior of the base where Rouge, Topaz and a special forces team are infiltrating the base. : Recap: Rouge the Bat, now working for the government, was put in charge of a special forces team to sabotage Eggman's base from inside. shifts to the X Tornado and then at Tingalin Villa. Meanwhile, Chris and Tails discovered the location of the third Chaos Emerald but their plan to unearth it was gone with the wind. laughs as E-35 Funfun presses against the heroes with its powerful wind. Can our heroes hang on and capture the Chaos Emerald or will Eggman and his windy robot blow them away? [The Sonic X opening theme "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays. Scene shifts to Station Square where citizens are looking at the President via a screen.] : President: My fellow citizens, the assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman has begun. Our military forces will press on until Eggman is no longer a threat to the world. We will not fail. Dr. Eggman must be stopped now. : Danny: Woah, this will be a heavy-duty fight. shifts to Dr. Eggman's fortress where more fighter planes and battleships approach the coast. Several E-14 Sneezer robots appear and fire their rockets in attempt to repel the invaders. The fighter plane which has Knuckles the Echidna hiding with one of the plane's missiles opens to reveal Knuckles. The pilot presses the button to fire. The missile flies across the air and Knuckles jumps off and attaches himself to the fortress tower's wall and begins climbing it. Scene shifts to the inside where Topaz, Rouge and the special forces team continue to infiltrate through the base. : Rouge: Hold it! : Topaz: Why did we stop? : Rouge: Because we're about to get a visit from Eggman's welcome wagon. E-12 Behemoth approaches the forces. I'll take it! : Topaz: Rouge! shifts to Tingalin Valley where Mr. Stewart is in his car, being affected by the powerful current. : Mister Stewart: Poor Chris, he's out here too! This is terrible... X Cyclone is seen falling into the ground. Funfun moves closer towards Chris, Amy and Frances who are being pressed by the wind. : Frances: We can't stay here! : Chris: Just hang on! : Amy: Frances, get down now! gets blown away only for Amy to grab her back down to the ground. Stay down and don't try anymore stunts! : Frances: Sorry! : Amy: I hope Tails is alright! the X Tornado, Tails lies unconscious and wakes up when the ground nearby seems to shake. : Chris: Hey Tails! proceeds to crush the X Cyclone under his feet. : Dr. Eggman: Laughs. That's right, Funfun. Show that furry wretch who's in charge! Put your foot down! Eggman laughs as he watches Funfun following his order. Sonic is running through Tingalin Villa. Tails screams. : Dr. Eggman: Ha ha! Ta-ta, Tails! It's crunch time! appears. Ergh, it can't be! smirks and tackles Funfun down to the ground. Funfun's current is now directed at Dr. Eggman, blowing him towards the sky. : Chris: There he goes. : Dr. Eggman: Ahhhh! Stop it, Funfun! Shut down your motorrrrrrr.... Eggman disappears in the sky, the motor of Funfun turns off. : Tails: You've saved us all! : Sonic: Yeah yeah, but Tails, why'd you wind up way out here? : Tails: We've found out that the third Chaos Emerald is here. Woah, that's right, I almost forgot! : Sonic: Easy, pal! gets back up while Tails panic. Cool your jets, big guy! Just let him dig up what he came here for and we'll all go away! motor begins to start spinning. Guess I'll have to knock the wind out of ya! : Chris: Sonic! [Chris presses a button on the X Cyclone's dashboard to release a Ring. : Sonic: Got it! ring glows and Sonic spins and pierces right through Funfun. Funfun falls back and is disabled. Tails digs the Chaos Emerad. : Tails: Oh wow! : Dr. Eggman: Oh, Tails, you shouldn't have! looks around while a claw reaches out and grabs the Chaos Emerald from Tails' hand. Tails realizes this and screams. Eggman laughs and takes off in his Egg Mobile. : Sonic: Let's go get it back! : Tails: Huh, yeah! jumps on to the X Cyclone. : Chris: Frances! : Frances: Huh? What? : Chris: Umm... I think... it might be better if you stay here. : Frances: How come, Chris? : Chris: It's gonna be dangerous! : Amy: Hey, Chris! : Tails: You're not staying behind, are ya? : Chris: Alright! Let's just go! X Cyclone transforms into the X Tornado. : Sonic: Let's go get 'em! X Tornado takes off while Mr. Stewart watches them. Scene shifts into the inside of Doctor Eggman's Fortress where Rouge continues to fight against Behemoth, gracefully avoiding all of the robot's attacks. : Rouge: Hurry, set the charges! sets an explosive charge. : Topaz: Okay! presses a button and the explosive detonates, destroying the ground beneath Behemoth, causing it to fall. Topaz and Rouge high-five each other. : Decoe: Our situation is becoming dangerous! Those soldiers have us outnumbered! : Bocoe: We must formulate a new strategy quickly before they deactivate us! shows that something is approaching the base. Another enemy ship is approaching! This one must not get through! : Decoe: Blast them! inputs commands to fire missiles at Dr. Eggman. : Dr. Eggman: Cease fire! It's me, you scrap heads! Eggman avoids the missiles. Ergh... the President thinks he's got me in his sights! Hah! Well, I hope you didn't rehearse a victory speech because I'm back in command now! are fired at Eggman. Hey, those are my missiles! [Scene shifts to Station Square where citizens are watching the fight on news. : Scarlet: The attack on Eggman's base appears to be failing. Wait, what's that? : Danny: Huh? : Scarlet: A new aircraft is on the scene. Is that one of ours? : Danny: Ah, the X Tornado! : Man: Tornado?! : Woman 1: Where did it come from? : Scarlet: There's something on the nose of the craft. It's a blue- it can't be...a blue hedgehog?! : Danny: It's Sonic! : Male teenager: Who is that dude? : Woman 2: What's his name again? : Albert, Elmer and Danny: His name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! shifts to the X Tornado flying towards the Doctor Eggman's Fortress before shifting into inside the base with Rouge, Topaz and the special forces team. : Topaz: There! another E-12 Behemoth appears. There's another one?! : Rouge: Don't sweat it, sweetie, I'll handle this robot. You lead the team to the generator room and set the charges! : Topaz: Alright guys, follow me! and the special forces team proceeds to leave while Rouge handles Behemoth. Suddenly, several E-13 Guardbotrobots appear in front of Topaz and the robots attack Topaz and the special forces. : Rouge: Missed me, slowbot! gets caught in Behemoth's grip but manages to break free but sees Topaz and the special forces team in trouble. Topaz and the special forces team dived to the ground just on time to avoid the Guardbots' gunfire. Knuckles appears. Knuckles! destroys the Guardbots. : Topaz: Wow, thank you! You're one of Sonic's friends, aren't you? : Knuckles: We're not friends! : Topaz: But you do know him, don't you? : Knuckles: Maybe... By the way, what are you and your crew trying to do here anyway? : Rouge: We came here to destroy Eggman's base. In fact, we're on our way to sabotage the generator room right now. : Knuckles: There's no way you could do it! That room will be impossible to get into! : Rouge: Really... : Topaz: We have to try! : Knuckles: You'll fail, unless you have me along! I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face when he finds out that I helped to defeat Dr. Eggman while he missed out on the glory! That would mess with his ego! : Rouge: Sounds like you've got an inferiority complex! : Knuckles: Huh? I have a what? : Rouge: Oh, nothing! Never mind... shifts to Dr. Eggman. : Dr. Eggman: That was me! You tin-canned turkeys nearly wiped out the evilest genius in the universe! Bah! : Decoe and Bocoe: Sorry, doctor... : Dr. Eggman: I'll wipe that smirk of Sonic's face! imputing commands This time, I'm not holding back! ground outside the base reveals more missiles. The missiles are launched at the X Tornado. : Chris: What's that? : Tails: Hang on tight, Chris. : Decoe: Uh oh... look out! seat is modified. : Bocoe: This time, the doctor really means business! : Frances: Ahhhhh! Eggman madly pushes buttons and spins around in his seat. The X Tornado evades all of the missiles, though by doing a tailspin. : Chris: We're gonna crashhhhhhh.... : Tails: Relax. We're fine! shifts to Station Square. : Man: They're done for! : Danny: No, they're gonna make it through okay! shifts to the X Tornado with a few missiles targeting the plane. : Amy: There's more coming! : Tails: Well, watch this! turns around and shoots the missiles down with the X Tornado's gunfire. : Frances: Yay! : Sonic: in joy; scene shifts to Station Square. Pretty cool, huh? : Danny': Go Sonic! cheers; scene shifts to the X Tornado. The X Tornado fires at the tower wall. : Tails: Hey Sonic, will that work! : Sonic: Perfect! jumps off and smashes through the tower wall. Sonic then runs throughout the corridor and goes into a room where Sonic skids to a stop. : Dr. Eggman: That's close enough! It was a fluke that you pushed it this far, but now your lucky streak is over! door opens, revealing E-18 Guerra-Hard. Dr. Eggman flies above the robot's head and lands the Egg Mobile on top of the robot's head while laughing. Ready, hedgehog? : Sonic: You bet, Dr. E! punches at Sonic but Sonic evades. Scene shifts to the generator room of Dr. Eggman's Fortress. : Special force soldier: The demolition charge is all set, ma'am. : Topaz: Good work! Well, looks like we're ready, Rouge! Hey, where did Rouge go? : Knuckles: I saw her go that way. points upwards. : Topaz: What in the world is she doing there? : Rouge: Aww... Eggman must be keeping the Chaos Emerald someplace else, now! : Topaz: Hey Rouge! : Rouge: Yeah?! : Topaz: Get down here! We've gotta go! : Rouge: Go on, I'll catch up! : Topaz: We need you! : Rouge: There's something I've gotta take care of first! : Decoe: They appear to be working on opposite sides, but are any of them working for us? You should lock them all in until we can figure out who is who. : Bocoe: Good idea. : Rouge: Uh oh, not good... : Topaz: Hey, what are you up to, Rouge? : Rouge: They locked us in, but not for long! tries to kick the door open but the door didn't budge. I can't kick through. : Knuckles: Leave it to me! proceeds to punch through the door but the door didn't budge again. Huh?! I didn't even make a dent... continues punching through the door. : Topaz: Is there time to defuse the charge? of the special force member shakes his head. Topaz and another special force member gasp in shock. Well, that's it... : Knuckles: We're not giving up yet! : Rouge: He's right! Together, we've got a fighting chance! Ready? and Rouge punches and kicks the door respectively. Scene shifts to Sonic fighting against Guerra-Hard, where the robot successfully kicks Sonic up into the ceiling. As he falls, Guerra-Hard kicks him again towards a wall. Eggman laughs. : Dr. Eggman: He's crushed! : Sonic: Not yet! charges towards Guerra-Hard. : Dr. Eggman: The pressure's on now, Sonic! grabs Sonic and crushes Sonic into the wall. : Sonic: Ergh, I've gotten out of tighter squeezes! : Dr. Eggman: That's true, but this time, you've finally met your match! Guerra-Hard's the ultimate combat robot because it's got the ultimate power supply: two Chaos Emeralds! : Sonic: So that's it! : Dr. Eggman: I've been looking forward to this Sonic- rings; Eggman picks it up. Hello. : Decoe: phone Sorry to bother you doctor, but we have a problem. A group of intruders is locked in the generator room. We're unable to determine on who's side they're on : Dr. Eggman: Huh? on the screen. Knuckles?! Those are our enemies, you dumb bot! : Decoe: Then we will eliminate them! : Dr. Eggman: What are they doing in the generator room anyway? : Decoe: I am not certain, but they did mention something about demolition charges. : Dr. Eggman: They what?! shifts to the generator room where Knuckles and Rouge continue smashing the door. The demolition charge reads 5:00. : Topaz: We're... running out of time! shifts back to Sonic. : Sonic: This will be a cinch! pushes himself out of Guerra-Hard's grip. : Dr. Eggman: Grr... get Sonic! runs towards Guerra-Hard. Run all you want! Guerra-Hard will still pulverize you! chuckles as Guerra-Hard proceeds to kick him. Sonic breaks and jumps onto the robot, avoiding Guerra-Hard's attack. Get him! runs along the robot and jumps. Gah! Stop him! charges through Guerra-Hard and grabs the two Chaos Emeralds. : Sonic: Yeah-heh-heh! : Dr. Eggman: No, bring them back! two Chaos Emeralds in Sonic's hands glow. Sonic rapidly blasts through Guerra-Hard before blasting through a door. Oh no! leaves while Guerra-Hard explodes. Sonic continues blasting his way throughout the base. Scene shifts to the generator room where the rubble begins to drop and the demolition charge reads 2:30 : Topaz: Ah, there's not much time to get out of here! : Rouge: We're still locked in! : Knuckles: Don't worry, I'll punch us out! punches through the door, revealing a hole in the door. Alright! : Rouge: Look out! grabs Knuckles in a flying tackle to the ground. Sonic bursts through the generator room. : Knuckles: What a show off... Get off! I wanna fight too! : Rouge: Don't give me orders! I'm in charge of this operation! You follow my lead! : Knuckles: Yeah?! Well, following you is what trapped us to start with! : Rouge: You're cute when you're angry- : Topaz: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! proceeds to leave. The demolition charge finally expires, creating a huge explosion. Topaz, Rouge and Knuckles, who are outside the base, duck for cover as the impact blows upon them. Scene shifts to Station Square where the citizens are watching the explosion and cheered loudly. : Danny: But... where's Sonic? : Elmer: Yeah, did you think he made it out okay? shifts to the Thorndyke Mansion's garage where Chuck, Cream and Cheese are watching the event. : Chuck: That fireball's huge! I hope Sonic wasn't still in there... : Cream: I bet we'll see him any second! Right Cheese? [Cheese cries in agreement. Scene shifts to the X Tornado where Sonic bursts out of the explosion, holding the two Chaos Emeralds they retrieved. : Sonic: Yeah! : Tails, Chris, Amy and Frances: Sonic! shifts to Station Square where the crowd cheers on Sonic. The closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll. Category:Transcripts